


It's A Nephilim Thing

by TobytheWise



Series: Holiday Celebration [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Magnus Bane, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus comes home early to find Jace helping Alec with his wings. Surprise quickly turns to awe as Alec asks Magnus to finish grooming them. He's never seen Alec's wings before today and Magnus is stunned by how much he loves touching them, especially when he realizes just how sensitive they are.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Holiday Celebration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559317
Comments: 22
Kudos: 452
Collections: SHBingo





	It's A Nephilim Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec_shipper_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_shipper_forever/gifts).



> This is written for malec_shipper_forever who wanted some wing kink <3  
> Also written for the shadowhunterbingo, square filled: Wing Fic

“Darling?” Magnus calls out as he enters the loft. He steps forward, his eyes on his phone, only to freeze when he hears Jace cuss. Looking up, Magnus sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Uh, I can explain,” Alec rushes to say, his face scarlet. He’s sitting on a kitchen chair backwards, facing Magnus. He buried his face against his forearms which lay across the top of the chair. 

“It’s a Nephilim thing,” Jace says with a shrug. “It’s about time Alec let you see this side of him.”

Alec groans. “Just go, you asshole.”

Magnus watches as Jace leaves before turning back to Alec. “Alexander,” he breathes, his eyes darting between the two large, golden wings stretched out behind Alec. “They’re beautiful, darling.”

Alec finally lifts his head, their eyes meeting. “You think so?”

“Oh, yes.” Then he lets his glamour fall away, showing off his cat eyes. “And look, we match,” he says with a wide smile. 

Alec shakes his head, his smile widening. “I’m sorry I didn’t show you sooner. It’s just-- intimate.” 

“I’m glad you’re showing me now.”

“Me too.”

“So,” Magnus says, stepping closer. “What was it that Jace was doing?”

Alec rubs the back of his neck. “Grooming them for me. The feathers get all out of place and mess with my back. So once a month Jace grooms them, making sure they’re in order for me. If he’s not available then Izzy does it.” 

Magnus runs a hand over his chin before asking, “would you mind if I did it for you tonight?”

Magnus watches in fascination as Alec’s cheeks pinken, his bottom lip turning red as he bites down on it. “I’d like that,” he eventually says, so softly that Magnus almost misses. 

“Only if you’re sure.” 

“I am. I want you to, Magnus.” 

Magnus slowly walks around Alec, amazed at the way Alec has full control. The wing closest to him folds closer to Alec’s back, making room for Magnus to walk around to Alec’s backside. Then they fan out wide and Magnus sucks in a sharp breath. From this close, he can see the way they shimmer gold. Breathtakingly beautiful. 

Magnus starts with something easy and comfortable. He rests his hand on the center of Alec’s back, a warmth forming in his belly at the skin on skin contact. 

“Ready?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Alec breathes back.

Magnus carefully starts where he can tell Jace left off on Alec’s right wing. He folds the feathers back into their place, plucking away the ones just stuck within the foliage. He marvels at the softness of the feathers, the way they feel against his fingers. 

On one particular tug, Magnus pauses as Alec lets out a groan. “I’m sorry, Alexander, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Alec shakes his head, his face buried against his arms once more. “Didn’t hurt. Please keep going,” he murmurs, his voice sounding breathless and broken. 

Magnus goes back to grooming but now he can see what’s happening, notices the breathy little noises Alec is making, the way he squirms in his seat. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Alec answers immediately.

“It’s not like this with Jace, is it?”

Alec shakes his head. “No. Never like this. Fuck, Magnus.” 

Feeling bold, Magnus buries both of his hands in Alec’s feathers, feeling the bones underneath. Alec shudders, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. Magnus quickly finishes the right wing before pulling his hands away. Alec lets out a little disappointed whine, making Magnus chuckle. 

“Don’t worry,” Magnus murmurs as he steps over to the other wing. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Alec slumps against the chair, his butt doing the most adorable little wiggle Magnus has ever seen. He smiles as he goes about grooming Alec’s left wing, taking his time, enjoying every little sigh and gasp he pulls from Alec’s throat. 

He takes his time where Alec is most sensitive, always lingering to pet his wing bones and joints. Alec’s breathing picks up. Magnus himself doesn’t go unaffected. His cock is throbbing where it lays trapped behind his zipper. He can’t wait to take this to the bedroom, to show Alec just how much he loves and adores his wings. 

Once he’s done, Magnus takes a moment to step back and just look. His chest clenches almost painfully at the beautiful man in front of him. Peaking out from between the gorgeous golden wings are Alec’s black runes. Fuck, he’s literally the picture of decadence. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, surprised to find his voice husky to his own ears. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, darling.”

Alec stands up, kicking the chair away in his haste and fuck, Magnus shouldn’t find that as hot as he does. Alec turns, the look in his eyes taking Magnus’ breath away. His eyes are wide and glassy, his cheeks flushed, and his lips bitten red. “Bedroom. Now.”

Magnus turns and runs to the bedroom, letting out a giggle as he hears Alec chase him through the loft. Magnus lets out a grunt as he’s tackled onto the bed, Alec on top of him, his lips finding any part of Magnus he can get to. Magnus gets himself flipped around onto his back and Alec is instantly on him, their lips colliding. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus uses his magic to rid them of their clothes, both of them moaning as warm skin find each other. 

“Fuck,” Alec murmurs against his lips, his hips finding a rhythm, grinding their cocks together, like he’s so desperate he can’t stop himself. “Need you so fucking bad, Magnus. By the Angel, your hands.”

Magnus lifts his hips, giving as good as he gets, moaning as pleasure zings through every single one of his nerves. “Fuck. Want you. Wanna see you ride me, Alexander.”

“Hell yeah,” Alec hisses. Magnus is feeling too impatient, can’t wait. So with a snap of his fingers, he uses his magic to loosen Alec and slick up his channel. Alec lets out a yelp of surprise before he’s staring down at Magnus with a smirk. “I see we’re on the same page.”

“Yes,” Magnus says with a roll of his eyes. “Now turn around so I can properly see these wings while you ride my cock.”

Magnus smirks as Alec sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes dilating at his words. He nods his head before turning around, straddling Magnus backwards. Magnus’ eyes are glued to Alec’s ass as his Shadowhunter sits up on his knees, reaching back and placing the head of Magnus’ cock to his own hole. 

“Shit,” he hisses out through clenched teeth as Alec slowly sinks down. He watches as Alec’s rim stretches to accommodate his girth. Fuck, the sight is so fucking sexy. Once Alec’s fully seated, he finally sits back, looking at the wider picture. 

Alec’s wings are stretched wide, the gold shimmering gorgeously. They shake and quiver with Alec’s arousal and Magnus isn’t sure he’s seen anything as beautiful. And then, Alec begins to move, lifting himself before slamming back down. 

“God, Magnus,” Alec murmurs to himself as he rides Magnus’ dick. “Feels so good. Love this.”

“You look amazing,” Magnus says back, lifting his hands to grip Alec’s hips. He tightens his hold for a moment, making Alec whine before slowly sliding them higher. Alec’s body is a weapon, toned and strong and tight. He drives Magnus crazy and as he touches him, Alec’s skin slowly grows slick with sweat. 

“I’m already so close,” Alec warns, his breathing coming out in pants. His ass bounces in Magnus’ lap as he chases his pleasure. 

Magnus, not wanting to be a spectator, buries both of his hands in Alec’s feathers, finding those places that gave him such pretty reactions before. Then he gives a little tug. The reaction is instant. Alec tenses, letting out a long, drawn out moan before he’s coming, his cock completely untouched. 

“Oh fuck,” Magnus gasps as Alec’s ass tightens around his cock, milking his own orgasm completely by surprise. “Alexander!”

Magnus grips Alec’s hips again, holding him still as they both catch their breath. Between one blink and another, Alec’s wings are gone and Magnus takes a moment to mourn their loss. Alec must notice his disappointment because he snorts. “Don’t worry, you’ll see them again. It’s just hard to sleep with them out.”

Magnus pulls Alec into his arms, Alec coming willingly and placing his head on Magnus’ chest. With a flair of his magic, Magnus cleans them both up before pulling the blanket over them. “That was wonderful, darling. Thank you for showing them to me.”

“Thank you for grooming them,” Alec says, suddenly shy, the most adorable blush crawling up his cheeks. 

“I love you. All of you,” Magnus murmurs, kissing Alec’s heated cheek. 

Alec lets out a happy sigh, nuzzling against the underside of Magnus’ chin. “Same,” he says through a giant yawn and Magnus feels so fucking content and happy he might literally cry. Thankfully, he snuggles against Alec, falling asleep instead. 


End file.
